Navigate Me
by dancercofd
Summary: One of Callie and Arizona's first times together;


Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

* * *

><p>It was never supposed to go this far. You were supposed to be with her for one night. You were meant to take only what you needed from her, to feed off of her for one single night, and then move on with your life. And yet, somehow, when you woke up to those sapphire irises, you couldn't say no to a formal night together. She charmed you, of course. Her smile was dripping with excitement and her dimples gave her this terribly intriguing childish glow, like she just wanted to explore and have a good time. Her eyes managed to reveal everything and be completely mysterious at the same time. Her touch on your skin was electric, like nothing you had ever felt before.<p>

She intertwined her fingers with yours at the door to your apartment, squeezing them as you opened it, allowing her in for the night. Her lips pressed against yours as she shoved you against the door. Her tongue begged for entrance to your mouth and you were so consumed with her delicious taste that you dropped everything right then and there. Her face, her body…nothing else mattered. Her hands played with the hem of your shirt, teasing you into a deeper kiss. In the back of your mind, a voice was screaming, "Don't get attached! Don't fall in love!", but your heart would say just the opposite as her hands cupped you and stroked you in just the right way. Your heaving chest was matched by her rhythmic squeezing; her tongue invaded your mouth in a way nobody had ever even attempted before. Her hot breath alternated with her soft lips kissing while her fingertips lightly slid the hem of your shirt upward. Her slight and shockingly strong hands held you against the wall as you felt your muscles tensing all over. Her lips dragged a trail downwards causing your heart to race in anticipation.

Her tongue swirled across your stomach leaving love notes from one side to the other. And suddenly, she was on her knees in front of you, pushing your tight skirt up just enough to trail kisses from the insides of your thighs to your core. She looked at you just before with lustful eyes. "I want you," she whispered against your soaking folds, eliciting a sharp breath from your mouth. She buried her face deep into you, alternately sucking and licking your swollen nerves, coating and recoating you with your own moisture. She moved all the way forward, brushing your most sensitive area and pausing there to tease as your legs threatened to melt beneath you. She continued upward, blazing a trail as she guided herself back to your mouth. Using one hand to push you against the wall by your shoulders, she slipped her tongue through your lips and her fingers inside of you. Her tongue and her fingers matched their pace and your muscles began to clench tighter than before.

"Oh fuck," you spilled into her mouth.

"Come for me Calliope," she whispered hotly as she began sucking on your neck.

Your body shook as roll after roll of pleasure ignited your every nerve. She kept her fingers slowly pumping until your muscles relaxed and let her go. She slid her index finger up your front, dragging it off of the bottom your chin and into her mouth. She sucked slowly on it, never breaking eye contact. You couldn't contain yourself anymore. You shoved her hard against the wall and nearly tore off her dress. You didn't want to waste time. You lifted her from the ground and set her down on the bar. "Oh Calliope," she moaned, your hot breath all over her neck and shoulders.

"I'm going to make you _scream_," you whispered as your hand pinned her down.

* * *

><p>Her heaves came in short bursts as you enjoyed her sing song-y tone behind each one. She moaned as you ground your hips into her center, using your hands to massage her firm breasts and running your tongue all over them. You put your lips over a hardened bud and bit gently as your hands slid to pull her hips even closer. You repeated the process on the other side, afterwards dragging your tongue down her stomach to tease her. You kissed a path just above her lace panties from one hip to the other. You kissed down her hips, on top of her legs, and moved inward. You bit a small trail from her knees toward her center. You paused centimeters away from her swelling lips, sucking and licking the same spot. You pulled back momentarily to admire the dark mark forming before indulging in her.<p>

You took your time now, slowly sliding your tongue inside of her, holding her hips against the bar. She thrusted herself at you dragging you closer, pulling you constantly deeper inside of her. You added your fingers to the mix, enjoying the feeling of her legs starting to shake and squeeze your head. You smiled as you sped up your pace. Your only goal was to make her come harder than she ever had. With a final flick of your tongue, you expertly sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched around your fingers as she screamed your name. You kissed back up her stomach and torso and laid briefly on top of her, allowing her breathing to return to normal. Your stroked her hair behind her ears and kissed her deeply. You rolled off of the counter and looked down on her heavenly flushed face.

"It's late," you said lightly.

"I should probably go," she whispered, sitting up on top of the counter.

"I'd rather you stay here tonight," you whispered back as you pulled her legs around you and rested your hands on her hips. You kissed her pale stomach and looked up to her. Her smile lit up the room.

You could really get used to this perfection.


End file.
